Nightstorm
by EmpressOfAsgard
Summary: Loki/Sigyn one shot.. Little Narfi gets scared during a storm and runs to his parents' bedroom.


Every time the god of thunder was in a bad mood, the storm raged and lightings burned in the dark sky. And every time a thunder boomed, Narfi shivered of fear in his bed and hid his head beneath the blankets. The rain was falling violently outside and flashes rumbled one after another.

The frighten little child slipped out of his bed and left his chamber. He walked down a long hallway lit by many torches, hugging tightly his teddy bear.

The raven-haired little boy silently sneaked inside the room at the far end of the corridor, closing the door behind him. It was dark inside but he could recognize the shape of the huge bed on the other side of the chamber. He slowly approached the bed and stopped in front of it, insecure about what to do.

When another thunder exploded, he rushed to the side where the mom slept. Narfi climbed on the bed, while Sigyn woke up and noticed him.

"My love, are you scared?" She whispered tenderly as she wrapped her arms around her child, stroking his hair and face.

He nodded and curled up against her, placing a tiny hand on the swollen belly of the mother. Every time he tried to feel his little brother move and kick beneath his fingertips.

"Can you feel him?" She asked in a tired murmur, but with a small smile on her lips, while holding him close.

"Yes."

He was so excited to have a brother. Everybody said that he should have took care of him and looked after him, as a good big brother.

"You can't let him stay with us every time he is scared." Suddenly growled Loki in a low and husky voice, with his face pressed onto the pillow.

"Of course I can." Answered Sigyn bitterly, as she turned her head to look at the other side of the bed, while caressing softly her child's hair.

Narfi pressed himself more against the mom, hugging his teddy bear, while his eyes tried to catch a glimpse of his father in the darkness. The boy admired his dad, but he also feared him as he had rarely showed him any attention or sign of affection.

Only Sigyn knew how much Loki loved and cared about his son, even though he didn't like to display his emotions, sometimes even towards her.

She passed her fingers through the child's hair as he fell asleep, breathing lightly. Soon her eyelids got heavier and she drifted off too.

When she woke up, the storm was gone and the dim sunlight seeped through the curtains.

Narfi shifted in her arms, grasping firmly the leg of his plush, while she stretched a hand to the other side of the bed and lightly stroked Loki's arm.

He grasped her hand, entwining their fingers, while she turned her head to look at him; he was sleeping on his stomach and his long ruffled hair covered his face.

She loved how harmless and peaceful he looked with his eyes closed and a relaxed expression on his hard features.

In that moment, Narfi yawned quietly and half opened his sweet eyes, looking up at the mother. She caressed his forehead, moving aside a strand of hair that always reminded her of his father's.

"It's still early, sweetheart." She whispered lovingly. "Sleep a little more."

"I am hungry." He murmured drowsily and snuggled up to her, yawning again.

He dozed off before she could reply, so she kissed his forehead and stared at him for a while.

Immediately after, she heard Loki shift behind her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and caressed her belly.

Sigyn smiled to herself and put her hand on his, while he pressed his lips onto her neck.

She remembered all the times someone had asked her why a girl so kind and naive had agreed to marry the wretched god of lies. Many still believed that he had tricked her into marriage and only used her for his miserable purposes.

She had never payed much attention to those rumors, but only considered them for what they were. Silly rumors.

She was devoted to her husband in a way none of them could ever understand. He had his flaws and she knew them well, but she had hers too and it was part of being in love after all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just a small fluff... I don't usually write this kind of stuff but I hope you enjoyed it! ;) <strong>_


End file.
